


90's

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - bonus challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few 90's phenomenons stuffed into one little fic.</p><p>Written for bonus challenge of summer pornathon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90's

Arthur drags Merlin through the living room where his younger brother, Mordred, is just watching TV. Something like Pokemon, Digimon or some other -mon. 

Morgana left for the weekend. Backstreet Boys concert is tomorrow and she’s staying with Morgause the rest of the time.

Arthur pulls Merlin inside his room and locks the door. He hits the play button on his CD player. “I wanna suck on your lollipop,” the song starts and Merlin can’t help but start laughing.

When Arthur pushes him on the bed and pulls off his trousers in ten seconds flat, stroking Merlin through the thin layer of his briefs, he’s no longer laughing.

*** 

“Ooop! I did it again,” Britney sings and Merlin comes down Arthur’s throat.


End file.
